1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device testing and, particularly, to an impact testing device and an impact testing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test subject is normally tested before packaging to ensure meeting quality standards. Such testing may involve dropping from a predetermined height, with an oscillating curve of the test subject recorded by a sensor for analyses. However, duration of impact for the test subject is very short (several milliseconds), thus complicating analysis, especially when the size of the test subject is relatively small. During the impact testing, the impact strength for the sudden impact can be increased by raising the height of the impact test device. However, the duration of impact is mostly dictated by the material properties of the cushioning material, and because of material constraints of the cushioning properties, therefore, it is difficult to significantly improve upon the impact duration.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.